osservatorioterzosettorefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Alcolisti Anonimi
140px|right|Logo della Alcolisti Anonimi Alcolisti Anonimi (sigla A.A.) è un'associazione, diffusa in tutto il mondo, che si occupa del recupero di persone che hanno problemi di dipendenza da alcool. Nata nel 1935 negli Stati Uniti dall'incontro di due alcolisti che avevano smesso di bere e cercavano di mantenere la propria sobrietà, si è poi diffusa in oltre 160 Paesi. È una associazione di auto aiuto: l'alcolista che ha smesso di bere, per mantenersi sobrio, fornisce aiuto alle persone che hanno problemi a uscire dalla dipendenza, grazie alla propria esperienza e questo (helper therapy) è una forte spinta al mantenimento della sobrietà. I problemi vengono affrontati con una terapia di gruppo, e più precisamente in un gruppo d'auto mutuo aiuto (gruppo AMA): sono organizzate riunioni con frequenza libera, dove ci si scambia esperienze e si mette in pratica il programma di recupero, noto col nome di "metodo dei dodici passi". Per entrare nell'associazione basta avere una qualunque forma di desiderio di smettere di bere. Non ci sono altre restrizioni di nessun tipo, né sociali, né di etnia, di sesso o di religione. Come dice il nome stesso l'associazione garantisce l'anonimato, perciò in caso lo si voglia si può evitare di rivelare la propria identità. Non ci sono quote o tasse per essere membri di Alcolisti Anonimi. A.A. si finanzia autonomamente, non accetta sovvenzioni, lasciti, né altri contributi. Inoltre non è affiliata a nessun tipo di ideale politico o organizzazione. Non prende posizione in nessuna controversia o causa civile, soprattutto non sostiene posizioni proibizioniste o antiproibizioniste riguardo all'alcool. Gli stessi membri prestano volontariamente servizio nell'associazione per dare il proprio contributo al funzionamento e mantenimento della stessa. Il programma di recupero dei Dodici Passi è stato scritto dagli stessi membri fondatori ed è utilizzato anche da altri gruppi simili, come Narcotici Anonimi (N.A.), gruppi di sostegno per il recupero dalla tossicodipendenza; Mangiatori Compulsivi, in Inglese Overeaters Anonymous (O.A.), gruppi di sostegno per persone affette da disturbi alimentari, Dipendenti dal Sesso e dall'Amore Anonimi (SLAA), gruppi di sostegno per il recupero dalla dipendenza dal sesso e dall'amore, nonché la più diffusa Al-Anon/Alateen, un'associazione ausiliaria di gruppi di sostegno per familiari e amici di alcolisti, dove i familiari e gli amici di alcolisti possono condividere esperienza, forza e speranza. Tutti questi membri possono o meno identificarsi anche come alcolisti. Fonte: Sex and Love Addicts Anonymous Efficacia Molti membri di Alcolisti Anonimi dichiarano comunque di aver avuto dei buoni risultati con il metodo dei gruppi di sostegno. L'uso del metodo dei gruppi di sostegno risulta ampiamente consigliato da vari terapeuti e autori internazionali, quali Patrick Carnes, Kimberly Young e Claudia Black. Va segnalato che in alcune nazioni alcune persone vengono indirizzate al gruppo direttamente dai servizi sociali. In particolare negli Stati Uniti ci sono casi che vengono mandati al gruppo dai giudici, con frequenza obbligatoria, a seguito di avvenimenti con rilevanza giuridica Fonte: Ivan Larosi Fonte: Intervista su S.L.A.A. Con eccezione quindi di coloro che partecipano alle riunioni per adempiere a un'ordinanza giudiziaria, i membri del gruppo partecipano con frequenza libera e sono volontari, non selezionati a caso all'interno della popolazione di alcolisti cronici, e questo determina come non sia facilmente confermabile una efficacia scientifica di Alcolisti Anonimi . Alcuni di questi studi dimostrano la correlazione tra la frequenza ad AA e l'astinenza o altri risultati positivi. J. Morgenstern et al. "Affiliation with Alcoholics Anonymous after treatment: a study of its therapeutic effects and mechanisms of action." (Department of Psychiatry, Mount Sinai School of Medicine, New York, 1997 Oct;65(5):768-7)J. Scott Tonigan PhD. "Benefits of Alcoholics Anonymous Attendance" (University of New Mexico, 2001) pp 67 - 77(August 1967). "A Controlled Experiment on the Use of Court Probation for Drunk Arrests". American Journal of Psychiatry 124 (2): Abstract.Atkins, R. G. & Hawdon, J. E. Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment "Religiosity and participation in mutual-aid support groups for addiction", Vol. 33, Issue 3, Oct. 2007, pp. 321-331 available online at www.sciencedirect.com Risulta anche un minor numero di studi scientifici la cui conclusione è stata che la frequenza alle riunioni di AA può portare a risultati inferiori di altre terapie.Brandsma, Jeffrey, Phd. , Maultsby , Maxie, Welsh, M.D. Richard, M.S.W. ''The OutPatient Treatment of Alcoholism Two-Year Outcome of Alcohol Interventions in Swedish University Halls of Residence: A Cluster Randomized Trial of a Brief Skills Training Program, Twelve-Step-Influenced Intervention, and Controls Authors: Ståhlbrandt, Henriettæ1; Johnsson, Kent O.1; Berglund, Mats1 Source: Alcoholism Clinical and Experimental Research, Volume 31, Number 3, March 2007, pp. 458-466(9) Publisher: Blackwell Publishing http://www.ingentaconnect.com/content/bsc/acer/2007/00000031/00000003/art00014 Un confronto Cochrane di otto studi pubblicati fra il 1967 e il 2005, per la misurazione dell'efficacia di AA non ha trovato differenze significative fra i risultati dell'approccio Dodici Passi di Alcolisti Anonimi comparati a altri trattamenti. Per determinare ulteriormente l'efficacia di AA, l'autore suggerisce come siano necessari ulteriori studi di comparazione fra i risultati dei trattamenti con gruppi di controllo. Tutti questi studi confermano comunque la presenza di risultati positivi nella terapia di gruppo AA. Note Approfondimenti * *Marlatt, Alan., Harm Reduction Pragamatic Strategies for Managing High Rish Behavior, New York Guildford Press 1998, ISBN 1572303972 *Daley Dennis C. and Marlatt, Alan,, Overcoming Your Alcohol or Drug Problem: Effective Recovery Strategies Therapist Guide (Treatments the Work)Oxford ; New York : Oxford University Press, 2006, *Marlatt, Alan G. Vandenbos, Gary R., Addictive behaviors : readings on etiology, prevention, and treatment, Washington, DC : American Psychological Association, c1997. ISBN 1557984689 *Witkiewitz, Katie A. and Marlatt, Alan G. Therapist's Guide to Evidence-Based Relapse Prevention (Practical Resources for the Mental Health Professional) *Dimeff, Linda A., Baer, John S. Kivahaln, Daniel R. , Marlatt, Alan G. , Brief Alcohol Screening and Intervention for College Students (BASICS): A Harm Reduction Approach, 2007, *Donovan Dennis M., Marlatt , Alan G. Assessment of Addictive Behaviors, 1988 *Donovan , Dennis M, Marlatt, Alan G. , Relapse apse prevention : maintenance strategies in the treatment of addictive behaviors, New York : Guilford Press, c2005. ISBN 159385176 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voci correlate * Terapia di gruppo * Dipendenza * Narcotici Anonimi * Dipendenti dal Sesso e dall'Amore Anonimi * Al-Anon e Alateen * SLAA (Sex and Love Addicts Anonymous) * Patrick Carnes Collegamenti esterni * Sito italiano ufficiale dell'Associazione * American Public Health Association - APHA * HBO Addiction Project * Alcohol Abuse Treatment Centers Categoria:Alcolisti